Harry's Tattoo Take Two
by Ebru Raveniz Gunduz Lestrange
Summary: Did you really think that MY Harry would get the Dark *beeping* Mark? For shame! Now hopefully this clears something up.There is no Siri forgive me O god of Pranks but there is Gin Herm and Voldy hehehe I wonder if she will ever drink gin, Ginny I mean... you did get that right? RIGHT? oh gods! Anyway ENJOY! You good for nothing Death Eater scum! lol kidding... or am I? ;


_Harry's Tattoo Take 2_

_I can't believe you people think that Harry got the Dark Mark shame on you! Now I shall put everything to rights. *mutter to myself how mean people are to Harry**glare** evil buggers* Okay! So I shall fix this… misunderstanding._

_On with the explanation!_

MoM, 31st of October, 1995…

"Harry, why did you get the Dark Mark? Of all the things you could get permanently tattooed to your skin you go and get the Dark *beep* Mark!" Harry stared at his best friend, grinning. "Herm, my tattoo it ain't the *beep* Mark! It's an Ouroboros with a skull in the heart of its coils (if you can see the picture brilliant if it doesn't show well… damn here's the link: .at/tag/ouroboros) see? _NOT _the Dark *beeeeeeeep* Mark. Now GET ME THE _FUCK _OUT!" Hermione froze and stared at the tattoo and stared and stared…

Half an hour later…

"'Mione, you okay?" the girl nodded absently and looked around before letting loose a very disturbing curse (think wizard swears but worse) that lasted a full thirty-eight minutes. "That is quite a disturbing curse, Miss Granger, for shame." Voldemort sneered at the doe like look in the girl's eyes. "Well, lookie 'ere. If it ain't the big bad Dark Lord come to gloat, 'ave we?" Voldemort smirked at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Perhaps, I was wondering as to this tattoo of yours, since _NO ONE_ can copy it, and I mean _no one… _so how did you get it? Hmm?" Harry grinned at the Dark Lord. "Well, you see… it isn't the Dark *beep beep beeeeeeeep beep beep* Mark it is in fact just a tattoo of an Ouroboros with a skull in the heart of its coils, nothing remotely 'Dark Mark-ish' so really I'm defending idiots… maybe I should just up and leave go and travel the world and change me name while I'm at it… Captain Hadrian Irial Evans-Sparrow-Potter… hahaha! I'll build me a ship worthy of the name the _Black Pearl_ ah, foods here! Righ' on 'ime, Nym, gimme a looksie at me foods" Harry smiled like he had a few screws loose.

31st of July, 1998…

"Mr Potter, are you really not going to return? Are you just going to leave us at the mercy of the Dark Lord? Mr Potter DID YOU _KILL _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?" That stopped the young adult dead in his tracks and he turned, oh so slowing facing the annoying Rita *beep* Skeeta (however you spell the bloody woman's name ((growl))) wannabe. "Get the _fuck out of my face you annoying excuse of human life!_ If I bloody well did kill the old bastard you would bloody well know 'cause I would be all 'I killed Albus Dumb- FUCK YOU!" the young stormed off, cursing as he went.

"Um… was that _Harry?_ I thought he was in Brazil or something" Ginny stared after her first crush and began to drool. Hermione was staring, of course for another reason altogether. "Harry!" The young woman froze when her former friend turned and _grinned _at her _grinned!_ Harry made a beeline towards her and when he was near enough, grabbed her and began to twirl her. "Darlin' beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, wicked Hermione! My Muse! My friend! My sanity, I have missed you like the Sun misses the Moon! How are you?" He kept on going like that until Hermione slapped him.

"oh daaamn girl, give a pirate warnin' nex' 'ime, eh? I need 'is pr'tty face of mines otherwise I would be all on me onesies" Harry pouted and women and a few men swooned all around. (Yeah… this getting waaaaaaaay off track ENJOY! ^^)

"Potter! You are under arrest for cursing in public and for being a pirate also for having the Dark Mark! Arrest him men!"

XxXxXxXx

(Hey me little ex's are back yay!)

"_**Potter arrested again for baring the Dark Mark, Piracy and allegedly sleeping with dark witches and wizards and being the consort of the Dark Lord Voldemort"**_

MOTHERFU-!

XxXxXxXx

THANK YOU FOR READING IF YOU DID… bloody weird yanks (continue to mutter to meself on how weird ye all are) eh! Stop reading now! Stop it! I swear I will tell the Mins that you are all Death Eaters so stop it! Arrrgh! I give up!

Hehehehe lol he got arrested again and he has more charges to lol.

It's 12:18 and I'm done wit this hahaha and if you find spelling mistakes well LA-DI-BLOODY-DA! NO ONE IS BLOODY PERFECT….

Love,

'Cila

Ecila

Raveniz

Ecila Raveniz

'Cila Raveniz

HA!

Funny!

Lol!

BYE!


End file.
